User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:B1bl1kal page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 18:50, 2011 November 5 No need to thank me. I'm just happy to help out, aside from I'm also pretty friggin' with spelling (correct spelling), gettin' the good pictures, & bringin' right info. Lol :) ... Best regards b1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Plus the movie is cool with the same music from Fantasia's The Sorcerer's Apprentice sigment, the cool special effects and my 3 favorite villains Morgana le Fay, Maxim Horvath & Abigail Williams, added to my massive collection of my favorite bad guys. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) If any of yous guys need some help, call me & I'm there. Ciao :) ... Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Emily Windsnap hey, I've been trying and trying to add a background to this wiki but I'm not very teachy. :( I've looked it up but the explanations don't make any sense to me. Do you know how to do it? If u do, please go ahead, cuz I'm completely lost. ~~Emily Windsnap~~ I wished I could help ya out, but unfortunately I'm still busy and I'm also kinda a bit new to this wiki since I came across it last year. I'm sorry. :-( I gotta go. Take care of yourself... Best regards Don't cha judge me! 20:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D ~~Emily Windsnap~~ Not a problem girl. Any time. ;-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Forestfire3, I just wanted to let you know there's someone else on this wiki besides you and Emily Windsnap. Forestfire3 21:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Forestfire3Forestfire3 21:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey no worries, it's cool. I just think it's ok to meet new people and of course getting additonal set of hands for helping. That's all. Oh yeah, where are my manners? Btw, It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm B1bl1kal. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) What are you doing? Um... your supposed to answer to peoples messeges on THEIR talk page, NOT YOURS. You just sent me a messege on your talk page. LEAVE them on MY talk page. Forestfire3 18:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Forestfire3Forestfire3 18:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC):) I'm so sorry. I forgot to sent you guys new messages and talk to y'all. Been so frickin' busy lately today. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Oh i wasn't complaning, i though you left me a messege for me on YOUR talk page insted of mine, cause then you would be leaving them for your self. Sorry if you though i was complaning that you weren't leaving messeges. It's ok. You weren't complaining at all. It's cool. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Skull I didn't know it showed the name. I just named it that on my computer, I just gave it a random name. I can change it to like, Sorcerer brought back to life or something like that, I don't really know... I think I can help out with that. I better go. See ya tomorrow. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Images I got it on google Images, I don't know ware else you would get them... hehe Holy crap, me too! Man, it's a small world after all. Hahahaha...! Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah most people use google images, haha :)